


To Be With You

by MackenzieW



Series: Inspired by OQ [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Romance, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Regina is trapped in a loveless marriage. Her only happiness comes in the stolen moments with a thief.





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth entry for Inspired by OQ Week. It's inspired by two manips by CarolinaMR.

A quartet of musicians sat in a corner, their soft music floating throughout the Great Hall as servants cleared the fine gold plates away from long table still laden with rich foods and drinks. The king, though, was finished eating and so that meant everyone had to stop—no matter how little they had eaten and how hungry they still were.

Beside King Leopold, Queen Regina pressed her hand to her stomach to keep it from growling. While she had been the second served after her husband, she had been served considerably less as it was not ladylike for a queen to have a mound of food on her plate like the king. It would've gone to waste anyway as her corset was cinched so tight, she could barely breath or swallow. She doubted she was supposed to do either. After almost five years of marriage to Leopold, Regina had come to realize she was just meant to sit there and be beautiful, a piece of living art Leopold could parade around along with many of his other treasures. She was not a person—not to him and not to his court.

Leopold leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach. "My queen and I thank you for your company at supper tonight. Isn't that right, Regina?"

"Yes," she said, knowing the script well by now. "We are very delighted that each and every one of you came to share this meal with us. Thank you."

Pleased by her pretty speech, Leopold took her hand. "I believe, my dear, it is time for you and the other women to take your leave so us men can talk about important things beyond your understanding. I bid you good night."

"Good night, dear husband," she said, forcing herself to smile as he kissed her hand. She resisted the urge to wipe it once he released it. Instead, she rose from her chair and led the other women out of the Great Hall.

As had become customary, Regina invited the women back to a parlor. They shared drinks while practicing more "gentlewomanly" pursuits such as needlepoint, calligraphy or playing music. Regina did none of those, usually preferring horses and swords to the consternation of her mother first and her husband second. She usually sat in a grand chair, listening to the women gossip and trying to gather up information Leopold could use—just as he had ordered her to do shortly after their wedding.

She hated it all.

Regina managed to bear it for an hour before standing. She took her leave from the other women and hastily retreated to her rooms, her sanctuary. There, she leaned against the chair in her room and tried to breathe a sigh of relief, but she still wore her too restrictive corset.

"You look like you need some help," a smooth male voice said as fingers gently gripped her hip. A comforting warmth and a familiar woodsy scent enveloped her.

Straightening up, Regina smiled at the reflection in the mirror before turning to face her companion. He was taller than her and she looked up into his warm blue eyes, shining with adoration. He grinned at her, revealing the dimples that made her weak at the knees. "Milady," he greeted.

"Thief," she replied fondly, tugging on the fine black doublet he wore. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it in the trunk I relieved a nobleman's carriage of," he replied. "It appears he and I were of similar height and build."

She nodded, smoothing the velvet material down again. "I do believe it probably looks better on you than him."

He laughed before looking her over. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she said before her smile drooped. She ran her hand over the dark red sat skirt with a black velvet floral overlay. "My husband said my wardrobe has gotten too dark."

"I think it's well established that your husband is an idiot," her companion deadpanned.

She raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't say such things. It's treason and traitors are killed."

"I believe kissing the queen is also treason but I do that as well. And I will gladly give my life to keep doing so," he replied. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Regina melted into it and his arms tightened around her, holding her close. For a few moments, she forgot she was married and that she was the queen.

He broke the kiss and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "He doesn't deserve you," he whispered.

"And I am not worth the danger you put yourself in, Robin," she said, an argument she often made. "You should forget about me and go live your life."

Robin did not loosen his hold on her as he shook her head. "You are worth it. I will gladly exchange my life for these stolen moments where I get to love you."

She melted a bit, resting her head on his chest. "I wish I was married to you."

"Even if it means sleeping on the ground?" he asked teasingly.

"It has to be better than being married to the king," she replied, knowing she would give everything up for Robin. She motioned to everything in the room. "None of this makes me happy. You do. You, Daddy and Rocinante."

Robin kissed the side of her head. "You make me happy too. Now, how about I help you out of this dress? Can you even breathe in it?"

She shook her head. "It's impressive I haven't passed out yet."

"Well, we should definitely prevent that," he said, reaching over to grab the small device her handmaidens used to fasten and unfasten the tiny buttons on her dress. He easily undid them and the dress fell away from her body, pooling at her feet.

Robin's fingers then worked at the laces on her corset until they were loose enough for him to undo completely. She sucked in a big gulp of air as her movement was finally unrestricted. "Oh, that feels good," she said, rubbing her sore body.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied, holding up her dressing gown. She slid her arms into the sleeves and he helped her put it on. As she tied the sash, he asked: "I take it you didn't really eat?"

She shook her head. "Just a few bites of everything to make it look like I ate."

He hummed, taking her hand. "That's what I thought. So I made a stop at the kitchens before coming up here."

Robin led her to the table. It was set with two plates full of food and two glasses of wine. He pulled out one of the chairs and she sat down, smiling as he pushed her chair in. Taking the other chair, he lifted his glass to her. "To you, milady."

"To you, my thief," she replied, lifting her own glass. They then took sips, eyes never leaving the other's. Regina set her glass down and picked up the knife and fork Robin had brought up, eagerly digging into the pheasant she had been unable to enjoy at dinner. They lapsed into a comfortable conversation and she knew her night had gotten much more enjoyable.

* * *

Regina lay in Robin's arms, their nude bodies entwined under her blankets. She ran her hand over his muscles several times before brushing her fingers over the lion tattoo on his wrist. It had caught her eye the first time they had met, when he had been one of many hooded figures who had held up her carriage and demanded coins, gold and jewelry. She had placed her necklace in his gloved hand but the tattoo had been visible. He had thanked her and apologized if he had frightened her, which had intrigued her. She didn't know why, but she had told him that he scared her less than her husband. He had frowned, telling her that wasn't right, and then disappeared into the forest.

Leopold had sent his guards to search every inch of the forest for the thief but none were able to find him. The king had been enraged but Regina had been pleased for the thief had truly shown her more respect than her husband. She also knew Leopold was more upset about the items that were stolen than any danger she could've been from the bandits. Regina had wondered if he would've cared if she had been kidnapped or killed.

A few weeks after she been robbed, Regina had retired to her rooms after another boring state dinner. She had been surprised to find a plate of food waiting for her and even more surprised when a man's voice said he had noticed she barely ate at dinner, so he brought her some food. The man had then emerged from behind the curtains, his hood still up. She recognized him as the bandit and he had quickly assured her that he wasn't there to hurt her. He lowered his hood to reveal his handsome features and warm blue eyes as he introduced himself as Robin of Locksley. She knew she should've called for the guards but remembering his kindness, she decided to let him stay.

It was the best decision she ever made. Robin quickly became her only true friend and was the only other person besides her father who truly cared for her wellbeing. He listened to her and comforted her over the horrible marriage her mother's ambitions had trapped her in. It often made him want to hurt her husband but she always managed to convince him not to, afraid to lose him.

Within a few months, Robin became her lover. He was gentle with her and focused on her pleasure, the complete opposite of her husband. Robin saw her scars—both physical and mental—and still thought she was beautiful. He kissed them all, knowing he couldn't make them disappear for he had his own scars he bore. She loved him just as much for them.

She loved him and he loved her.

It was wonderful and exhilarating.

Robin stirred next to her, opening his eyes before studying her. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some," she replied, for she did doze for a bit. "I'm a queen. I can sleep in. I don't want to miss a minute with you."

He hummed, kissing her forehead. "What if I said I've found a way for us to spend all our minutes together?"

"What?" she asked, her heart pounding her chest. "How? And don't tell me you're planning on killing my husband again."

Robin shook his head before his expression turned dark. "He would deserve it for how he treats you."

"Robin…"

"I know, I know," he said, sighing. His expression brightened. "So I'm planning for my biggest heist yet."

She raised her eyebrow, not sure what he meant. "And what are you going to steal?"

He smirked as he replied "You."

"Wait, what?" she asked, sitting up as confusion swirled inside her.

He sat up as well. "There was a friar who worked with my men and me to help distribute the items we stole to those who truly needed them. His order sent him out to be a missionary to a country I understand does not have a good relationship with Mist Haven, specifically with the king. Tuck has said that my men and I could do a lot of good there."

She tried to quell the hope springing up in her as one person filled her mind. "I won't leave my father. I can't."

"I know," Robin replied. "I can steal him too. And Rocinante. We can all go far away from here."

"To a place where Leopold can't reach me," she said. If the king of this new country didn't like Leopold, he certainly wouldn't let him search for his missing queen—if he was able to track her down there.

He nodded. "What do you say?"

She moved closer to him. "You would leave here? What about all the good you've done? All the people you've helped?"

"Not all my men are going," he said. "Some are staying behind to keep doing our work. The Merry Men will live on in Sherwood Forest even if Robin Hood is going to help people elsewhere."

"How would we manage to get away?" she asked, still not wanting to get her hopes up. Happiness always seemed elusive for her.

He tucked some hair behind her ear. "I will make all the arrangements and will let you know when to go. You're just going to have to be patient."

"That isn't my strong suit," she told him.

"I think you're more patient than you think," he said fondly. "After all, you've survived this far in your marriage."

She chuckled before leaning forward, pressing her forehead against his. "I cannot wait until it is just you and me."

"Me too," he said, rubbing his nose with hers. "I must go. But I will be back soon."

"Promise you'll be safe?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest as she watched him climb out of her bed. He gathered his clothing and put them back on so he could sneak back out. She hated when he left, never knowing if she would see him again or hear that he was captured or killed.

He paused, leaning toward her. "I promise. I will come back for you and then we'll never be apart again."

Robin kissed her, lingering a few more moments to drink her in. He then pulled away, smiling at her. "Get some sleep, my love. And dream of me."

"Always," she promised, watching as he gathered their used plates and cups. He slipped out of her room and she settled back down, wrapping her blankets around him. Regina pulled the pillow he had lay on close to her, taking in his woodsy scent. She finally allowed herself to hope that Robin's plan would work and she drifted off to dream about a life with him.

* * *

Regina walked the deck of the ship Robin had secured them passage on, leaning against the railing as the first hints of land appeared on the horizon. Excitement built inside her as a soft breeze played with her dark curls, loose around her shoulders. She wore a simple white dress with just stays, no need for a corset or to follow the impossible rules of court.

She was free.

"There it is," Robin said, resting his hand on her waist. "Our new home."

"I know. I still can't believe this worked," she replied, leaning against him.

He chuckled. "You doubted me?"

She shook her head, looking back at him with a soft smile. "Never you. Just my own luck. It seems the universe always conspires to keep me from being happy."

"Maybe it wasn't the universe," he replied. "Maybe it was constantly trying to send you happiness and others were blocking it. I was just too stubborn to be blocked."

"Then I am glad for it." She craned her neck and kissed him.

She had worried something would go wrong from the moment her father had come to her and told her that Robin's plan had been set into motion. Daddy had found out when Leopold was planning to move the court to their Summer Palace for the season and convinced him to send Regina a couple weeks ahead. He then arranged for Robin and his Merry Men to pose as the servants and guards accompanying her. Leopold had been none the wiser as he had seen her off, helping her into the carriage. She rolled away, holding her breath as she feared Leopold would find a reason to call her back or discover that she was surrounded by wanted bandits.

Regina had continued to worry even as they easily diverted from the path to the Summer Palace and arrived at the harbor. Even though Robin gave her a hooded cloak to wear, she worried someone would recognize her and find her as they loaded Rocinante and their trunks onto the ship. Captain Jones greeted them as they boarded, promising a smooth voyage. She had tried to thank him but she was still nervous. Regina hadn't been able to breathe until a few days into the voyage, when it was clear there were no ships chasing them down.

They had managed to pull it off.

Breaking the kiss, Robin stepped away. "Before we arrive, there's something I want to give you."

"I don't need anything," she told him, smiling at him. "Just you."

He grinned before producing a silver ring with a simple diamond on it. "I only need you. And I want to give you this ring as a sign of that. Tuck has forged a wedding certificate for us, so everyone will think we're married. And he's promised that once we find out you're free from Leopold, he will marry us for real."

Tears pricked her eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I wish I had one to give you."

"You do," he said, pulling a simple silver band from his pocket. He gave it to her before holding out his hand. "Go ahead."

She slid the ring onto his finger, giddy. It wasn't a wedding ceremony yet it felt more real and solemn than the one she had shared with Leopold. Regina cupped Robin's cheek, his whiskers tickling her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, before kissing her as the ship grew closer to their new home and their new life.

Together.


End file.
